Violet Dreams
by Artemis Everleaf
Summary: Rhianna is the apprentice of Radagast the Brown and yet there is something more to this responsibility that her guardian has yet to reveal to her. What is her mission? Why was she chosen for the apprenticiship when she has nothing remarkable in her nature


Rhianna remembered what the day was like five years ago when autumn was coming to a halt because it was also the day she met the wizard. The air was cold and dry and the last of the oak trees had shed their leaves for the winter. Overhead, birds were flying off on their journey to warmer weather while the squirrels on the ground below gathered food before a pleasant slumber. Everything was as it should have been when the youth had gone outside to gather wood. Her grandmother had fallen ill several days past and the responsibility of managing the cottage had been bestowed upon Rhianna. She did not mind though; not after all the wonderful things the old woman had done for her.  
  
For you see dear reader, Rhianna was an orphan. She never knew her parents and had the kind Adelaide not found her as an infant and decidedly raised her, the girl would not have lived to breathe on this day. Rhianna could not recall a day when she herself had set foot outside the bounds of the forest in which she and her grandmother dwelled. Adelaide, a childless widow, had no guests come to visit and so in solitude did Rhianna live as well.  
  
But not a day went by in which she did not enjoy living in their tiny cottage, surrounded by forest life. She did not need other girls for friends when she had her grandmother and the vast animals that inhabited the land before her. And yet, this was not what Fate had in store for her. Oh no, the young Rhianna was part of a much bigger plan.  
  
A trail of birds fluttered about him while several deer walked at his side. This was the first time Rhianna had ever set eyes on another person and she was marveled by the sight. Bearing rich brown robes and a large brimmed hat, a pepper colored beard hung from his face which matched the color of his tresses that had been pulled back in knot. He had a distinctively raspy voice that echoed in her ears as the words filled her thoughts. When the old stranger approached the cottage's fence, his black eyes sparkled as a smile played upon his lips. He tipped his hat as he approached while a warm smile danced over his lips.  
  
"Good day, my lady." He said. "I have come a long way and regretfully my journey is not yet complete. These old bones need a rest though and if your hospitality shall allow so, I would ask that I stay just for a night. It 'tis almost sun down and I fear there will be little of options for shelter elsewhere if you deny me."  
  
"Dear sir," she began while setting aside the wood upon the porch, "please do come in! I do not think my heart would ever be content if I sent away a lone traveler when the weather is growing so fearful. We have but one extra bedroom for you to stay in and I hope that it will suit your needs. Suppertime is near so please, do join my grandmother and I in a meal!" Mustering all the polite manners Adelaide had taught her, Rhianna linked arms with the old man and gently led him inside.  
  
Rocking softly in a wooden chair, rested Adelaide. Blankets covered her legs while she gazed distantly into the diminishing fire. When Rhianna walked in with the stranger, a look of mild surprise crossed over the old woman's face before fading quickly as the shadows of the room erased her expression. As Rhianna seated the man and took his belongings to a closet, Adelaide spoke.  
  
"And who 'tis it that sits before me? An unfamiliar face, a stranger to these parts indeed." Her voice was quiet and relaxed but there was an undertone of cautiousness in her words.  
  
The same warm smile as he had shone earlier was perceived once more as he replied. "Is it that we have never met or that you do not remember me, my lady? For I have been through these forests often over the years, so surely let it be said I am not stranger to this land. Alas, I shall not dwindle my hostesses' patience and rather, introduce myself as Radagast."  
  
Rhianna brought in the wood and began to cast several logs onto the fire and so the flames rose and their brightness returned with sudden vigor.  
"It 'tis a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Radagast. We never get visitors this Far West. I am Rhianna and this is my grandmother Adelaide. I have a great deal of questions to ask you, sir. How much of Middle-Earth have you seen? To where lies your own homeland?"  
  
"Settle Rhianna, and do not burden our guest with your questions." The old woman said but Radagast interjected with a merry chuckle.  
  
"My dear hostess, do not fret. Young Rhianna's questioning does not bother me in the slightest and I am willing to answer what I can." His eyes darted to the youngest of the group and held. "To answer your first question, these legs have traveled as far as the Sea of Rhun. However I call home to a land far away that few creatures of Middle Earth have ever heard of, let alone see. You are lucky though, child. This forest here in which you dwell is fine and ancient, a place of many stories."  
Rhianna smiled. "This forest is not much surely compared to the great ones that house the last of the elven folk but for me, it does well enough." At that, she departed to the kitchen where a thick stew was being cooked.  
  
There was a peaceful silence that consumed the two adults. Adelaide spoke slowly and low only after she had made sure Rhianna was not in earshot. "Tell me, old friend, is it time already? How many years have passed that now have brought you here to my doorstep? It appears that the day has approached in which I must kiss the brow of my only joy and let her fly away from me. The fears have been many for me as I waited for your return. It is these nightmares of my child's misery that have troubled my spirits. Please tell me, Master Wizard that you will keep her safe. Please, so this old heart will have comfort in those dark nights to come."  
  
Radagast sighed quietly before making reply. "There is little I can promise you, my dear Adelaide. For indeed our young maiden has much work set before her. Many hardships she will face but we must place our confidence in her, knowing that she will not fail us. For that is all we can do for now, when the future is so uncertain." 


End file.
